


当故事从天而降

by UnknownX



Series: 授权翻译/本香 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Multi, One Shot Collection, Tumblr Prompt, one shots, shorter drabbles, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 弗宾, 本香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownX/pseuds/UnknownX
Summary: 当文字从天而降时，它们带来了自己的故事，而现在就是作者捕捉这些故事、并将它们写在纸上的时候了。写作者们用纸与笔创造了一个个世界，这些世界只存在了一瞬间，下一秒又立即分裂开来，仅仅为了重建。（Arzani太太在汤不热上的本香短篇合集。）
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Benn Beckman, Franky/Nico Robin
Series: 授权翻译/本香 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188689
Kudos: 1





	1. A Little Bit of Hope/一丝希望

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arzani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arzani/gifts).
  * A translation of [when words fall from the sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725941) by [Arzani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arzani/pseuds/Arzani). 



> 原题：a little bit of hope (Shanks/Benn)  
> 作者：Arzani  
> 来源：合集when words fall from the sky（id=4725941），Chapter 20  
> 提要：@CidSin的点梗。“本和香克斯坐在同一个候诊大厅中，而手术室里躺着他们所爱的人。”  
> 给，亲爱的 :)  
> 译者有话说：现pa。这篇应该是A太太不知道哪年的圣诞贺文（？

香克斯叹了口气，悄悄溜进了医院的候诊室。他尽量保持安静，免得惊吓到其他人。经过无穷无尽的漫长劝解，路飞终于答应乖乖跟医生走，去手术室做手术，来处理他骨折的胳膊。那孩子今年六岁，即便在这个年纪的男孩当中，他也淘气得有些过头。所以，对于路飞从厨房操作台上摔下来这件事，红发的男人并不觉得丝毫惊讶。而这一切，仅仅是因为那家伙想偷偷从冰箱里顺走几块巧克力。

他想找个地方坐下，这时香克斯才突然意识到，除了他和另外一个男人，候诊室里已经完全没别人了。这让他有些吃惊。报纸上不是总说每到平安夜都会出许多事故么，因为家庭的矛盾往往会积压到年前爆发……？不过，话又说回来，在他们这样的小镇，这或许也算不上什么。

香克斯坐到陌生男人对面，他试图抑制自己的好奇心，可他的目光仍然被那个人吸引了。那个男人低头看着地板，手肘支在膝盖上，双手捂着脸。抑郁和焦虑如同阴云般笼罩在那人身上，黑色的长发垂落下来，遮住他的表情。不论他身上曾经发生过什么，那肯定不会是什么好事。突然间，香克斯有些庆幸路飞只是摔断了胳膊。再等一个小时，他们就可以回到玛琪诺的酒吧，在那儿度过一个愉快的夜晚。

肆意盯着别人看是不礼貌的，这一点香克斯非常清楚。但呆在这个相当单调的房间里，关于这个男人的一切总不由自主地回到他的脑海里去。反正他也没别的事情可做。尽管看不清对方的脸，但他仍然看得出，那个人身材高大，体格健壮。香克斯皱了皱眉头，默默地责备自己。他正在打量并且评判那个男人。那个人现在坐在这里，可能是因为他深爱的人不幸遭遇了事故正在做手术，而他第一时间想到的竟然是……这个人看起来完全是他会喜欢的类型。

那人仿佛听到了他内心的天人交战，他抬起头，看向香克斯的方向。他脸上写满了惊讶，这说明他完全没注意到房间里还有其他人。黑发的男人脸色苍白，深灰的双眼下方看得出沉积的黑眼圈，眼神中充满了疲惫。然而，香克斯确信，这个男人笑起来一定很迷人。这张脸适合更多、更丰富的表情，他脸上勉强露出的微笑暗示着这一点。这种感觉只持续了短短几秒钟，随后，男人再次垂下了脑袋。他的脸又一次被黑色的长发覆盖住了。

看着他这副模样，很难不去猜测这个人身上发生了什么事……或者更准确地说，他正在等待的那个人身上发生了什么事。希望不是什么女朋友出了车祸。不仅仅因为那样的话，他就会属于其他人；更重要的是，没有比为心爱的人担心更糟糕的事情了，尤其是在平安夜这天。

就在这时，香克斯注意到了那名男子手腕上的瘀伤，纽扣衬衫的袖子随着他的动作向上缩的时候，露出了红黑色的痕迹。香克斯略微睁大了双眼，因为看起来好像有什么人紧紧抓住过那个男人不放。这本身就是非同寻常的，因为单论外表，那个人看上去并不像是无力保护自己。他打架了么？那是为了保护那个正在手术室里的人么？这些想法让香克斯头晕目眩，他诅咒自己生动的想象力。

无声的猜测和说不出口的话语一直在持续，而时钟滴答滴答地走动着。几分钟过去了。香克斯很想找个消遣的东西，但放在旁边桌上的杂志已经很旧了，在医院里掏出手机似乎也不太合适。于是，他静静地坐着，直到通往手术室的门打开。

走出来的那位医生留着棕色的短发，那是位漂亮的女性。在第一位医生把男孩吓得半死过后，她接手了路飞的治疗。香克斯看着她，这时他意识到，对面那个男人也抬头看了看。但就像刚才一样，这并没有持续太长时间。意识到他还得再等更久过后，男人脸上掠过了一层阴云。这实在令人抓狂。

然而，香克斯很快就被分散了注意力，因为他看到一个熟悉的小小身影冲出门外，一边胳膊被打上了石膏。路飞像往常一样朝他咧开了大大的笑容，看到这一幕，香克斯脸上也不自觉地掠过一丝微笑。

“看这个！医生说每个人都可以在上面用不同的笔留下签名，好玩吧！你看，五颜六色的。”路飞指着他的石膏胳膊，高兴地喊道，看着他这副样子，任谁都完全联想不到不久前那个大哭的男孩。从眼角余光里，香克斯又一次看到那个男人抬起头来，他似乎是想看看到底是谁打破了刚才的寂静，在等候室里大喊大叫。与此同时，路飞似乎意识到，和他在一起的不仅仅只有香克斯。两张脸上的表情几乎同时变成了惊讶……以一种相当滑稽的方式。

“……贝克曼先生？你不会是专门跑过来训我的吧？我胳膊是骨折了，可这又不是我的错。”路飞盯着那个人说，他圆圆的眼睛睁得大大的。这让香克斯几乎笑出声来，他试图把眼前的人同这个名字联系起来。他之前绝对听过这个人名，但这只能说明路飞认识这个人，他非常英俊，但又如此悲伤。现在他知道这个男人叫什么了。……好吧，那可能只是他的姓。

这位贝克曼先生迈步走到小男孩身旁，他转向路飞和香克斯，嘴角露出了一丝微笑。医生看了看他，又看了看旁边的红发男人，最终决定安静地站在一边等待。

“不是的，路飞。这儿不是学校，所以我无权责备你。不过，看到你能康复，我非常开心。”那人说道，声音低沉，并且有些沙哑。这说明他之前讲了太多话，或是已经很长时间没说话了。

此时此刻，香克斯脑海中突然闪过一个念头，他意识到，这个男人一定就是路飞的那位老师。关于这位老师的事迹，他已经听小家伙抓着他讲过无数遍了，因为他是那么的酷，并且和蔼可亲，尽管他从不让他们提前下课，还老是检查家庭作业。不知道为什么，关于这个猜测，香克斯丝毫不怀疑。

“雷德先生？”医生走了过来，可能是因为除了听一个小男孩在这儿嘻嘻哈哈之外，她还有更重要的事情要做。香克斯点了点头，转向那位医生。医生解释说，骨折的创面整齐，很容易愈合，大概两个星期过后，他们需要回医院复查，除此之外就没什么别的事了。说完过后，她转身离开，并祝大家圣诞快乐。

每个人都听到了这番话，包括路飞。不过，等医生走开过后，男孩的注意力又回到了旁边的男人身上。他仍然静静地坐着，但他现在正看着眼前的两个人，而不再把脸埋在手掌里。男孩咧嘴一笑，大大咧咧地走到老师面前，一屁股坐到他旁边。“你要在我的石膏上签名吗，贝克曼先生？”

男人灰色的眼睛里透露出一丝乐趣，他的嘴唇微微抽动着，对香克斯来说，这感觉就像是一缕阳光。同样，他能想象到，等到他真诚地微笑时，眼前这张紧绷的脸会多么迷人。他灵魂深处的一小部分想要看到它。

“当然，路飞。我只需要一支笔。”那人轻声说着，而香克斯立刻看向旁边放着杂志的小桌子。那儿不是有吗？他毫不费力就找到了他需要的东西。

“我去拿。”香克斯说着，微微笑了笑，他并没有意识到自己表情的变化。就在他拿起那支笔的时候，通往手术室的门又一次打开了，另一位医生小心翼翼地走了出来。在场的所有人都抬起了头，但只有路飞老师的脸色沉了下去。

“贝克曼先生？”医生开口说道，他的声音泄露了他即将说出口的消息。一种莫名其妙的沉重情绪紧紧抓住了香克斯的心，而路飞只是用圆圆的大眼睛看着他们，他的目光从一个人身上转移到另一个。小朋友并不了解状况，他可能只是好奇为什么此刻所有人都呆在原地，一动不动。

“我在。”男人站起身来。他很高，比香克斯都高，而香克斯的个子也并不低。透过衬衫的黑色面料，能看到他身体肌肉的活动，那人试着保持直立的姿势，可医生朝他挥了挥手，示意他坐下。男人听话地坐回到椅子上，但明显看得出，他仍然非常紧张。

“很遗憾告诉您，您的父亲没能活下来。我们尽了最大的努力，可他的器官已经停止工作了。那可能是……“贝克曼先生挥了挥手，打断了医生的话语。他脸上的表情没有任何变化，看起来苍白又麻木。唯一不同的只有他的眼睛，那就像一汪无尽的悲伤之池。

“我知道了。谢谢你们的努力。”男人低声说着，香克斯的心沉了下去。他应该带着路飞赶紧离开，可他觉得自己无法动弹，而那个男孩有生以来第一次静静地坐在那儿，什么话都没说。

“您还需要些别的吗？”医生又一次开口，看向那个醒目的直立身影，尽管在香克斯和他一同等待的那段时间里，他一直都表现得那么萎靡不振。“我们可以先把他留到这儿，等到圣诞节过后，您再打电话给殡仪馆。医院这边可以帮您……”意识到男人在缓慢地摇头后，医生的声音逐渐变小了。“那我就不打扰您了，贝克曼先生。如果还需要些什么，您可以随时联系我们的工作人员。”

说完这些话，医生转身走了，把剩下的三个人单独留在寂静的候诊室里。有那么一阵子，他们谁都没说什么，随后，香克斯强迫自己动起来，走到路飞跟前。“该走了，路飞。玛琪诺还等着我们呢。”他单膝跪在地上，与路飞视线平齐，语气温柔地开口。

男孩的目光从香克斯转到他的老师身上，他脸上的表情微微变了。说话前，他抬了抬头。“可那样的话，我们就留下贝克曼先生独自一人了。今天不是圣诞节么？并且，他还没在我的石膏上签名呢。”

“……路飞。”香克斯责备着，他怀疑那个人现在还有没有心思在一个小男孩的石膏胳膊上签名。除此之外，尽管他没从对方手指上看到什么戒指，但那个人肯定有个家庭正等待着他。“你的老师现在可能想赶紧回家，和他的家人一块哀悼。”

从眼角余光里，他瞥见那人脸上掠过一阵阴影，随后，又再次变回了无动于衷。香克斯立刻意识到自己说错了话。想到这样一个可爱的人没有别人能够依靠，而且刚刚可能失去了最后一位亲人，这真是令人心痛。

“没事。”男人回答道，声音低沉而有力，他灰色的眼睛轻轻地转过来，温柔地看着男孩。“你能帮我把笔递过来么？”

路飞微笑着从凳子上跳下来，走向小桌子。与此同时，黑发的男人看向香克斯，他仍然半跪在地上，忘了再次站起来。男孩的脚步声在寂静的房间里回荡，强迫他开口说些什么。

“请节哀顺变。”香克斯低声说道，他突然意识到自己离对方有多近，他现在能清楚地看到那双灰色的眼睛，那双眼睛正注视着他。这几乎令红发的男人颤抖起来。

男人叹息着，打破了紧张的气氛。他向后靠在椅背上，用手掌揉了揉脸，把垂下的长发往后撩。“别这样。那只是时间问题。”低沉的男中音响起，填满了他们之间的空间。看起来他是想补充点什么，但最终，他还是什么都没说。同样，香克斯也不知道该如何填补这片寂静的空白。

谢天谢地，这时，路飞拿着笔回来了。男人在石膏上签名的时候，香克斯从地板上撑身站起来，看着眼前一大一小两个人。等男人合上笔盖，他伸手抓住路飞那只没受伤的胳膊，准备带他离开。“跟你的老师说再见，路飞。”

“拜拜，贝克曼先生！”男孩听话地照做了，男人点点头，微微一笑。

“明年见，路飞。做你爸爸的好孩子。”这句话说得非常柔和，以至于香克斯花了好一阵子，才意识到它究竟意味着什么。不过，路飞很快纠正了他。男孩看起来一脸困惑。

“可我不认识我爸爸。”路飞认真地回答。香克斯突然意识到，他必须得解释清楚。他耸耸肩，露出疲倦的笑容。

“他父亲在国外工作。我是他的教父。”

那人脸颊泛起的淡淡红晕看起来相当可爱，比苍白的皮肤好多了。这让香克斯咧嘴一笑，但当不同的情绪出现在灰色的眼中时，他脸上的笑容瞬间消失了，取而代之的是不知所措。“那么我猜，您一定就是香克斯先生了吧？前一阵课间休息时，我读了一篇关于您的文章。那文章非常有趣。”

现在轮到香克斯脸红了。他记得路飞跟他讲过，有一回在学校，他写了一篇不得不写的文章，主题是“对你而言最大的英雄”。很明显，路飞真的写过他。

还没等他镇定下来，路飞就自己回答了。谢天谢地，香克斯还是有点不知道该说些什么。“我得了个A，尽管那里面我写了好多好多错别字……”男孩骄傲地说，又把目光从老师那边转到了香克斯身上。“他真的不能跟我们一块过去吗？你们可以在玛琪诺那儿聊天啊。我现在好饿！”

“……”香克斯沉默着，他不知道该怎么回应这孩子的请求。一方面，他很想邀请这个男人，在刚刚失去父亲，并且没有亲人等待着他的现在，很显然，那个人会回到一个空荡荡的家。这一点让香克斯心碎。平安夜并不适合一个人度过。但贸然提出这样的要求，这又相当不合情理。

“谢谢你，路飞。但我想，起码今天，我不是你的家人愿意邀请的那位客人。毕竟在这一天，你应该和你爱的人一同度过。”男人回答道，礼貌地拒绝了男孩。路飞只是鼓起了嘴，这促使着香克斯讲出了下一句话。

“如果你来了的话，我想没人会觉得哪儿不合适。平安夜也并不适合一个人度过。”这句话非常平静，听起来简直像是别人说的，甚至对于香克斯自己也一样。他的目光自然而然地被那双灰色的眼睛吸引住了，那双眼睛里闪现出一丝希望的光芒。香克斯并没有把目光移开，他继续说着，他希望从中看到更多的闪光，和更少的麻木伤悲。“我没有强迫你的意思，不过……这其实是个邀请。”

他们之间再次陷入沉默，墙上的时钟低沉地滴答作响。随后，香克斯听到了一声叹息，那张被黑色长发勾勒出的脸上露出了微笑。“我是本。”男人说着，朝他伸出手。香克斯握住了它，一阵温暖传遍了他的全身。

“香克斯。”红发的男人回答道，尽管他知道这可能有些奇怪，因为本仍然在哀悼，他会觉得自己只是个客人，并不真正属于那个地方。但香克斯内心深处有个微弱的声音告诉他，他可以用很长的时间来改变这一点，因为圣诞节不是用来哀悼的，而是用来给人们的生活带来希望的。或许香克斯能够办得到。在一个小男孩的帮助下，一切都会往好的方向进展，那孩子刚刚如愿以偿拿到了他想要的石膏签名，并且露出了开怀的笑容。

（FIN）


	2. Sunsets and Letters/日落与信

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：Arzani  
> 来源：合集when words fall from the sky（id=4725941），Chapter 22  
> 提要：@redbloodlady的点梗。她想看“一篇Shanks/Benn的文……本沐浴在夕阳余晖下”。我非常肯定，出现在她脑海中的应该是什么浪漫的图景，可惜我能想到的唯有焦虑（笑）要怪就怪《黑帆》吧，严肃脸^^  
> 不管怎么说，希望你能喜欢，亲爱的。

在栏杆旁，香克斯找到了本。落日温柔地爱抚着他，为他的黑发镀上一层金色，夕阳下，男人白皙的皮肤几乎闪闪发光。看着这一幕，船长内心苦乐参半。这太美了，无法否认；但也夹杂着痛苦，令人无法充分享受。事情有些不对劲。香克斯早就注意到了本收到信时眯起双眼的那一刻……在这天早上。

他靠在离大副几米远的桅杆上，看着夕阳下本有多么专注。那人一动不动，只是用手指夹着雪茄，两只胳膊肘都放在木质横栏上。他居然都没抽那根烟，这表明本的心思并没有完全在这儿。他心不在焉，某种程度上讲，香克斯甚至不确定自己能不能跟得上。

此刻，一切都变得如此超脱现实。

身边景象美丽非凡，辽阔的海面反射着落日金色的余晖。靠岸前，他们至少还需要一整天的航行，或是更长时间。这取决于风向会不会助他们一臂之力，谁都没法保证伟大航路的天气下秒会变成什么样。但这一切都没能打动香克斯。相反，在他看来，他只是个旁观者，被关在本的思绪和感情之外。这个男人不仅仅是他的大副，同样也是他最好的伙伴、他的挚爱，以及他的生命。

香克斯闭上眼睛，用手揉了揉脸，把刚刚冒出的想法抛到一旁。他对本的感情隐藏在内心深处，他不能破坏他们之间建立起的牢固信任。这不仅仅是一次简单的心碎，其中还包括着更多利害关系。面对他，只有等到本不再顾虑，对他直言不讳自己的所有想法时，他们整个海贼团才能更充分地发挥作用。然而，香克斯清楚，他再也没法抑制自己的感情了。总有一天，有些话会被说出口。但不是今天。不是像这样。

他把手压在身体后面，海风鼓动着草帽，将它从头发上吹落。系带勒住脖颈，那顶草帽落在他背后。此时此刻，香克斯没法集中精力，把它戴回自己那头红发上。相反，他一直盯着本的背影。那件简单的黑色衬衫覆盖着他宽阔的双肩。

这件衣服并没有给香克斯留下太多想象空间。它紧贴着身体，透过它，可以清晰地看到下面的肌肉线条，上方露出了肩胛骨，还有一小块背部。黑色长发被整齐地束在脑后，丝束光滑。香克斯非常清楚它们在他手指下流泻的感觉，因为他喜欢抚摸本的头发。这样的玩笑已经成了一种习惯，本似乎从来都不介意，尽管每次他都会无力地抱怨。

香克斯叹了口气，心中涌起一丝渴望。那人穿着一条暗绿色的宽松长裤，上面布满了口袋，很好地掩盖着他紧实的臀。再加上那双靴子，这一切组合到一起，就是他大副的全身穿着。这一身如此熟悉，香克斯甚至闭着眼睛都能想象得到。他多想从这具身体上撕下每一件衣服啊，他想听本低沉的男中音在他耳边喘息，让本承认自己是他的，并且永远是他的。然而，这些想法并不适合现在。那就像遥远的另一种可能。

此时的夕阳已不再是金色，它变成了深红，就像他的头发一样。有些人可能会对此沉思……本会若有所思。就像听到了香克斯内心所想，黑发男人转过身看向他，四目相对。本清楚他在那里，他一点都不惊讶。他总是这样，香克斯也是。这是他们之间关系的一部分表现形式，说不出为什么，但他们就是知道。

他的目光跟随着本胳膊的移动。男人抽了最后一口雪茄，把烟头扔到栏杆外面。这是个细微的动作，他的身体甚至都没完全转过去。香克斯无法移开视线。

落日一定是在捉弄他……还有他所目睹到的。如果没看错的话，香克斯会说，刚才本的眼睛暗了下去，黑暗无光，饱含痛楚，令人发狂。但很快，它消失了，只余留下平静的银灰，如同他不断吐出的烟雾。

一瞬间，时间凝固了。当它再次飞逝时，本仍然站在他面前，亲密、温暖，而又美好。

他内心中的一部分——这部分香克斯无法完全控制——总能捕捉到最细微的蛛丝马迹，从而得知所有人都身处哪里。雷德弗斯是艘大船，但也没那么大。此时此刻，更为明显的感受是痛楚。就是这样。这种感受被大副的安静触发；他被他所看到的表情折磨。

“那封信里写了什么……你能告诉我吗？”香克斯的声音很低，不管他是想尖叫，还是想冲对方大吼，或者只是抓住本的领口吻上他，直到每一丝皱眉都被甜蜜和快乐取代。最后，他什么都没做，只是强迫自己双手停留在大腿上，嘴唇不要颤抖。

有那么一阵子，本没有动，也没有回答。他只是看着他的船长。气氛愈发焦虑，随着时间的推移，香克斯胸中的某种东西缩得越来越紧，也越来越沉重。最后，本叹了口气，抬手捏了捏鼻梁。“你不会喜欢的。”

香克斯并不感到意外。如果不是这样的话，本早该告诉他了。他们彼此之间没有秘密，至少不会是这样的秘密。这毕竟不像“谁喝了最后一瓶朗姆酒”那类问题。

“我宁愿憎恶真相，也不愿沉溺于无知的甜蜜毒药。”

本意识到这是事实，因为在表情恢复正常前，他只是苦笑了一下。又一次地，香克斯希望他能抓住本的衬衫下摆，把对方拉下来，吻掉他蹙起的眉。取而代之的是，他等待着回答。

“为了保护你，不管我做出什么样的决定，你都会支持我么？”本问道。一阵寒颤袭过香克斯的背脊。有那么严重吗？他本该再清楚不过，可他却选择用容易被忘却的小小幸福粉饰现实。他到底是个怎样的船长啊？

“很抱歉让你失望了，但很显然，这不可能。”香克斯轻描淡写地回答，听起来比对方实际感受到的更漫不经心。听到这句话，本只是摇了摇头，叹了口气。气氛微妙地变了。

“我早该知道的。”本眼中仍然看得到沉甸甸的神情，但有些东西已经消失了。那是些沉重而令人心碎的东西，取而代之的是一丝希望。满足这些希望的冲动似乎很轻易就能实现。

“没错，你早该知道的。很遗憾如此简单粗暴地掐灭你的想法。”香克斯说着，每个字、每个词中都充满愈发增长的决心。这很容易做到，因为香克斯确信它能保证他们彼此的幸福：并非立竿见影，而是更为长远的幸福。“现在，我重申一遍刚才的问题：那封信里，究竟写了什么？”

强劲的海风吹乱了他们的头发。有那么一瞬间，香克斯觉得本似乎想伸手触碰他，好帮他拂开那些松散的前发。取而代之的是，大副选择把手伸到裤兜里。男人在口袋里翻找着，等他把东西掏出来后，映入香克斯眼帘的，是一张折叠成方形的纸。

香克斯的目光从那张纸转向拿着它的人，这时，他捕捉到了对方的视线。大副点了点头，船长伸手接过那封信，把它展开。香克斯扫视过上面写着的那一行行文字，每多读一句，他的胸腹就被愤怒、憎恶和纯粹的恨意多填满一分。但看完这封信前，他只是坚持着自己的立场，什么话都没说。等到香克斯再次抬起头时，他原本忧心忡忡的表情已经让位给了一些更具兽性和恐惧感的东西。

“你准备屈服于这种威胁。”

这并不是个疑问句，本再清楚不过。他只是耸耸肩，想再来一支雪茄。捏着它时，他的手指在颤抖，打火机也一样。最后，他放弃了点烟。

“是，我是这么打算的。”

香克斯深深吸了口气，向前跨了半步，拉近了两人之间的距离。他的吐息在本唇上拂动，他直视对方深灰的双眼，揪住本的衬衫领口，把他拉了下来。心跳过速的感觉令肾上腺素在他的血管中更为狂暴地搏动着。

“在让你遭受这么可怕的事情之前，我会先朝自己脑袋开一枪，然后你这英勇而愚蠢的企图——为了我的安全而牺牲自己的企图——就会付诸东流。你懂我的意思吗？”

“我明白，头儿。”本回答道。男人咽了口唾沫，香克斯可以感受到对方喉结在他掌下滚动的触感。作为回应，他松开了手。在被自己的感情压倒之前，他真的想亲吻本，就在这儿，就像这样。或许他应该这么做，只为表明自己真实所想。他没有。

“通知船员们做好战斗准备。”香克斯命令道。很快，这儿将会发生一场战斗，因为他拒绝服从。好像他真的会这么做似的。本简单地点点头，他转过身，睿智的双眼事先扫视过对方，仔细打量着他的面容。他们之间的相互信任一路烧到了香克斯的内心深处，对于他命令的服从，本从不犹豫，也从不经过丝毫推理。他怎么可能不爱这个人呢？“本？”

本停下脚步。他转过身扬起眉毛，表示疑问。这个人不用说话就能表达自己的想法。

“下次别他妈等到一整天过去了才告诉我。”香克斯补充道。听到这句话，本摇了摇头，他笑了。一丝微小的、几乎看不见的笑容，但它确实在那里，拽着他弧度优美的唇线边缘。

“遵命，头儿。”

说完这个，本转身离开，留下沉思的香克斯，手里捏着一封信。红发男人走到本刚才站着的栏杆旁，将它撕成碎片。天色暗了下来，最后一缕阳光消失在地平线上。等海风把纸片卷走、波涛吞没余留下的最后一丝痕迹过后，香克斯的表情变得冷酷起来。没人能肆无忌惮地威胁红发海贼团而不必付出代价。

（FIN）


	3. Nightly Visit/夜访

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原题：nightly visit (Shanks/Benn)  
> 作者：Arzani  
> 来源：合集when words fall from the sky（id=4725941），Chapter 24  
> 提要：@Of-the-sea-and-music的点梗。她想看“一篇Shanks/Benn的文……‘谁会在凌晨4点爬进别人的窗户，只为了吃一口冰淇淋啊？！’”  
> 香克斯造访了本，而本并没有感到意外。  
> 译者有话说：非常可爱的一篇现pa（ノ´∀`）有一点点擦边的R。

一阵嘈杂的响声将他从睡梦中惊醒。本并没有丝毫惊讶，此时此刻，他第一反应是，他已经习惯了香克斯向来出人意料的行径。不然他怎么会马上反应过来，这人——这个正从窗户爬进他家的人——并不是小偷呢？好吧，或许本看得出，这家伙失去了一只手臂，因此在窗台上挪动身体时有些笨手笨脚，想要判断来者的身份，这可能有些帮助。又或许，如果这人是小偷的话，那他就不至于因为撞翻一盏台灯而搞出这么大的动静，即使那盏灯并没有从桌面砸到地板上。也有可能……在香克斯面前，本总会感到一种全然的稳定和安宁，这或许就是原因所在，不论那个人干出的事情有多不可思议。

本缓慢地揉了揉眼睛。朦胧的月色透过窗户照在床前，适应这样的亮度过后，他轻轻转过眼珠，看向那位闯入的不速之客。这时，翻倒的台灯又被好好摆回到了桌上，一声轻柔的叹息回荡在原本寂静无声的房间里。看上去，香克斯似乎很开心他没再搞出更大的动静来。好吧，这下本彻底睡不着了，但不知道为什么，他脑子里还是有些迷迷糊糊的。除非他能坐起身来，光明正大地看着香克斯。月光下，那人纤细的身躯似乎没有任何锋芒，鲜红的短发蓬乱着，几乎变成紫色，凌乱的刘海粘在额头上。这让本偷偷笑了。

“香克斯……？”他轻轻地开口，声音听起来仍然睡意朦胧，但却真诚而温暖。被叫到的那个人吓得几乎蹦了起来，本差点笑出声……不过，他还是忍了回去。

“本？！啊，我……我没想吵醒你的。继续睡吧。”红发男人结结巴巴地回答，不管有没有觉得这个很好笑，总之，本扬了扬眉毛。现在他彻底清醒了，所以他会从容不迫地取笑他的……是啊，他的什么？

几个月前，香克斯一阵风似的搬进了他旁边的屋子。门与门之间的闲聊很快便发展成了深厚的友谊，没过多久，香克斯约了本出去。本没想什么就答应了，直到香克斯吻了他过后，他才意识到这感觉有多美妙，并且理所应当。他意识到自己多么需要，多么想要这样的感情……还有他，那个男人。香克斯。从那以后，他们一直在约会，但他们两个从没在对方家里过夜过。并不是说本不想，他只是满足于放慢脚步。他们两个都一样。这么做再正确不过了。

“我已经醒了。不过，你干嘛非得从窗户爬进来呢？ ”本用手臂将自己撑起来，把身体略微抬高了一些。他长长的黑发披散在脸颊两侧，跟随他垂落的发丝，他看到香克斯的目光从上到下，从本的眼睛一直看向肩膀，在裸露的胸膛停留了一会儿，随后又迅速回到他脸上。本唇角流露出一丝心照不宣的笑意。

很明显，香克斯已经意识到自己被抓包了，关于盯着对方身体瞧这件事……他脸红了，月光很好地掩饰了这一点，但无处安放的双手和咬紧的下唇却暴露了他。对本来说，这是他见识过的最可爱的事情。

“我……我想吃冰淇淋……？”

香克斯说这句话的语气听起来很像个疑问句，以至于本几乎没法确定，他到底是该笑呢，还是仅仅表现出困惑。他决定选择后者。

“谁会在……”本转过身，伸手拿起手机。屏幕突然亮起，男人被光亮刺激得眯起眼睛，随后他转过头，看向香克斯，“……凌晨4点爬进别人的窗户，只为了吃一口冰淇淋啊！”

“……我？”香克斯弱弱地回答道。本叹了口气，真诚地笑了。他坐得更直了些，把手机放回原处，将垂落的发丝撩到耳后，方便他看得更清楚。不由自主地，本伸手去拿放在床头柜上的发绳，然后将长发往后拢。他动作敏捷，给自己扎了个松松的马尾辫。快要搞定时，他听到了一声小小的呜咽。

“……香克斯？”本大吃一惊，但香克斯只是走近一步——他仍然咬着下唇。这是相当迷人的，他的嘴唇鲜艳而红润，闪烁着水泽，让人想要亲吻。

“这不公平，”香克斯回答道，他的目光扫过本的胸膛，他的胳膊……他的脸。本不可能发觉不了这点，它影响着他……哦，这对他的影响比他想象中的还要猛烈。“你几乎一丝不挂地坐在我面前。按照原本的计划，不该是这样的……”

“计划？”本问道，他的声音听起来有些沙哑。他很想把这点归咎于深夜，但他清楚背后的真实原因。放慢脚步的计划只维持了如此短的时间，这并不是说他们真的不想碰对方。“从我的冰箱里，偷走我压根就没买过的冰淇淋……你的计划是这个么？我就是顺便问问。”

香克斯更加焦躁不安了，他双手摆弄着长袖衬衫的下摆。黑暗中，本无法清晰辨认出衣服的颜色，那可能是蓝色，也或许是棕色……？它相当合身，同香克斯穿的那条深色牛仔裤非常相配。看上去，他是道令人赏心悦目的风景，这可能是因为月色将世间万物都镀上了一层柔和的银辉。到目前为止，本的心跳已经明显地加快了。

“我想给你个惊喜。”香克斯轻声说道。本振作起来，他有些困惑，但也夹杂着甜蜜的期待。

“你做到了。”本微笑着回答。显然，这并不是香克斯原本计划的惊喜，但不管怎么说，有他在身边，这仍然是件令人愉悦和满足的事。好吧，他们之间的距离其实可以再拉近一些。很明显，本希望自己能努力做到这点。

“不是这样的……”香克斯呜咽着抗议。“明天是我们认识第六个月的纪念日，你知道的，我想给你个惊喜。一顿丰盛的早餐，哄你在床上多躺一会儿……最后，再把那些层层叠叠的衣服脱掉。”

如果可能的话，香克斯的脸红得更厉害了，至少本是这么认为的。黑暗中，他并不能看得非常清楚，但他完全能想象。有什么温暖的东西从胸膛中蔓延开来，最后淤积在他的下腹。本微笑着伸出手，等待对方握住它。香克斯缓缓走过来，有些犹豫，但他最终还是这么做了——随后，本将他拉到床边。香克斯还没来得及坐下，本就扶住了他，引导对方倒在他的臂弯里。本拉过他，吻上他的双唇。一开始，他们的动作轻柔而缓慢，但随着时间的推移，气氛每过一秒都变得越来越热烈，直到他们两人的指间都被对方的发丝紧紧纠缠。他们彼此拥抱着，香克斯坐在本的大腿上。如果本没搞错的话，自己内裤的织物正摩擦着他愈发勃起的欲望，这正反应着他身体真实的诉求。香克斯同样能感受到这个，他能轻易感知到自己对本产生的影响。

在亲吻的间隙，香克斯发出了另一声呜咽，他的呻吟从对方唇边掠过，令本头晕目眩。因为缺乏空气，两个人喘息着分开，本仍然触碰着香克斯的额头。他们之间的吐息相当温暖。

“你知道的，现在我仍然可以选择躺下睡过去，然后假装这一夜什么都没发生……”本开玩笑地说道，用指腹触碰着香克斯的下唇，等对方撅起嘴时，他俯下身，在上面轻轻咬了一口。难耐的低吟在他们之间回荡，这让本血液沸腾。“……又或许，我们可以改变一下顺序？从最后一步开始。”

听到这句话，香克斯略微睁大了双眼，然后他靠过去，得意地笑了。“那…… ”他在对方唇上蜻蜓点水地啄了一下，“我选第二种方案。”

这让本咯咯地笑起来，他抚摸着香克斯柔软的双唇，随后，他把另一只手从衬衫下摆伸进去，感受着对方皮肤的温暖与光滑。香克斯半夜从窗户爬进他的房间，这的确让他觉得相当惊喜。然而，他还是将对方稍稍推开了一些。这让香克斯又一次鼓起了嘴。

“别停下来！”

本凑近香克斯的耳朵，轻轻咬了一口耳垂。一阵战栗穿过香克斯的身体，本透过自己的躯体感知着它。他压低声音，在对方耳边呵着热气。“明天记得提醒我，告诉我你的备用钥匙藏在哪儿。”感受到怀里身体的第二次颤抖后，黑发男人脸上露出了心照不宣的笑容。

（FIN）


	4. Blood and Ripped Pants/血，和扯破的裤子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原题：blood and ripped pants (Shanks/Benn)  
> 作者：Arzani  
> 来源：合集when words fall from the sky（id=4725941），Chapter 33  
> 提要：@Aerle【注①】想看“一篇Shanks/Benn的文……‘呃，我好像……把裤子扯破了。’”  
> 好吧，这个很有意思。  
> 译者有话说：虽然标题看起来那啥，其实这篇很正经的，信我x  
> 迫害医生文学01。

灿烂的阳光照亮了雷德弗斯甲板上这血腥的一幕。香克斯讨厌这样的战斗，为了保护自己的部下，他必须杀戮。这场战斗如此激烈，他很高兴这一切都结束了。他也很高兴，还好他目之所及的这些血都不是从自家船员身上流出来的，至少大部分不是。他的手下都没有死，他非常确定。他的见闻色霸气也证实了这一点。  
  
香克斯深吸了一口气，跪倒在地面上。他筋疲力尽，四肢酸痛，他觉得自己迫切地需要冲个澡。并且，香克斯隐隐约约地感受到，自己断肢的伤口又裂开了。医生会杀了他的。毫无疑问。  
  
他专注于调整自己紊乱的呼吸，这时，香克斯注意到了周围已成定局的损伤。几具尸体躺在他旁边，整场战斗中敌方海贼团都没有退缩，在他受伤之后，那伙人觉得红发香克斯是个容易得逞的目标。关于他胳膊的谣言已经传开了，他们需要小心行事。香克斯得把这件事公之于众——红发海贼团打败了这伙强盗，这样其他人就会知道，别动这样的心思，不要惹他，即便他少了一只胳膊。  
  
一滴眼泪顺着他脸颊滚落下来。他讨厌杀人。但香克斯宁愿看到别人死掉，也不愿看到自己的手下离去。他的家人们。  
  
“你没事吧？”一个声音从身后响起，这声音非常熟悉。香克斯叹了口气。他歪过头，看向本的脸。大副脸上写满了忧虑。从他的表情中可以清楚地看出这一点，本眯起了双眼，而他的嘴唇紧紧地抿成了一条细线。  
  
“应该没事，我猜。”香克斯回答道。为了让气氛轻松一些，他又接着说了下去，尽管他并不喜欢这样。“我好像……把我的裤子扯破了。”红发的男人扯起嘴角笑了笑。本哼了一声。  
  
“好吧，因为粘上了血，不管怎么说，过会儿你肯定得把它脱下来，然后你就得等很久才能再穿上它了。”雷德弗斯的副船长向他伸出手来，香克斯抓住了那只手。本轻轻一拉，扶他站起来。然而，那人并没有立即放开他，正如香克斯所想的那样，本伸手去抓他的衬衫。猛地一撕，它被扯开了。不论如何，这都无关紧要。在搏斗中，这件衣服被撕破了，被血浸透后，现在它红色的部分要比白色的更多。  
  
“这可是我最喜欢的……”本把布料缠绕在他残肢上时，香克斯轻声说着，他嘴里时不时发出嘶嘶的声音。鲜血从绷带中渗了出来。操。  
  
“没事，我再给你买件新的。”本回答道，他直视着香克斯的眼睛，“在你看过医生之后。”他眼中的担忧增加了十倍，除此之外，还有一些香克斯讨厌的东西。他从来都不想看到本这样的眼神。他不喜欢这样。  
  
“如果我觉得这个有用的话，那我会告诉你，别放在心上。但你听不进去的，对不对？ ”尽管他想让自己的语气听起来足够轻快，但香克斯还是没能做到。他从上到下扫视着大副的身体，这足以扼杀掉他所有的正面情感。他的心沉坠下来，从而使情况变得不那么可怕。如果说香克斯现在看起来情况不太好，那么本就更糟了。他身上布满了伤口，到处都沾满了血迹，一小股鲜血顺着他太阳穴侧部流下来。看到本这副样子，香克斯关于杀掉那些人的罪恶感就减轻了一点。那伙人居然以为自己能够伤害他的搭档，然后逃之夭夭，逍遥法外。是他们活该。  
  
“……是。”两人沉默了片刻，随后，本又补充了一句，他像是在自言自语。“我不该同意这么快就航行到伟大航路的。”他凝视着对方流血的残肢，垂下了头。罪恶感萦绕在两人之间，香克斯不会接受这个，也不会任由它发展下去。于是他用另一只空闲的手——他唯一的那只手——抬起了本的下巴，这使得另一个人不得不直视他船长的双眼。  
  
“那是我的决定，本。我会没事的！”香克斯微笑起来，试图缓和掉自己声音中的锋芒。“……我们会没事的。我保证。”接着，带着一丝嘲弄的笑意，他补充道，这是过后才想到的。“顺带问一句，你到底是什么时候同意的？”  
  
“我从来就没同意过，这就是问题所在。”本回答道，尽管语气中听得出一丝恼怒，但他还是掩饰不住脸上的笑容。他的眼睛闪闪发光，照亮了香克斯的心，他能做的就是身体前倾，把嘴唇贴在本的双唇上。红发的男人尝到了鲜血、汗水和尘土的味道，可他一点都不在乎。  
  
香克斯想要忘记他周边发生的一切争斗、痛苦、担忧与混乱，他希望这一刻能永远持续下去。然而，他的幻想被无情地打断了，因为他听到一个男人大声嚷嚷着，那声音中充满了愤怒，还有难以理解。“你断肢的伤口又裂开了吧，头儿？操他妈的……还有本！也给老子过来！都什么揍性啊？我操，都这个时候了还他妈杵在甲板正中间亲热，给我滚去医务室，立刻马上！妈了个X的我怎么摊上两个这样的上司……快点动起来，不然我亲手弄死你们两个，靠！”  
  
医生不喜欢他这样，香克斯早就知道。  
  
（FIN）  
  
  


* * *

  
  
注①：Aerle太太，这是嗷3上另一位本香常驻写手。不客气地讲，她和Arzani这两位太太撑起了英文区本香的半壁江山，可惜我跟这位太太电波不大对接，她搞的paro都太典型洋妞了我不是很能get得到（。有兴趣的朋友可以去看看她的文，我觉得她有一篇中长篇（叫“Consumed by Fire”）还挺有意思的。那篇的本香是师生设定，后来香跑去当了兵。


End file.
